From Derrick to Derrington
by ThatGirlThatLovesJace
Summary: Massie is the alpha of BOCD High. When she needs a date, she spots Derrick Harrington, total nerd. She sees his potential and transforms him into Derrington, total A-list hottie,but what will happen when Derrington gets a little TOO big for his britches?
1. Chapter 1

The Pretty Committee:

Massie Block:** Has been the queen bee of BOCD since, well forever. She went out with Chris Abeley for a little while, but he was always older, and wanted things, older people did. She went out with a guy last summer, but it was just a fling. She has no problem being single. Until it's time for homecoming! Since she's a junior this will be her first year to get to go to the Homecoming dance, too bad you have to have a date to get in! With all her worry, and idea stumbles upon her, literally. When she bumps into Derrick Harrington, (TOTAL dweeb) in the hall. She thinks it's a total disaster. Think again! Too bad, like Frankestein, her creation is disaster, using everyone! Including Massie.**

**Claire Lyons:** Has an alpha, hot, sweet, caring boyfriend, a definite date to Homecoming and is beta to Massie. Her dreams have come true. Too bad while her life is perfect the lives of those close to her are crashing down in ruins. She has to help somebody, but who? With Massie's date troubles, Dylan on the verge of being kicked out of the PC, and Cam about to be kicked out of alpha spot. What is a girl to do?

**Alicia Rivera:** Is going out with the super-sweet, and not to mention HAWT beta, Josh Hotz. Unlike Claire, lets the other's deal with their own problems. But what happens when a new hottie comes on the scene, and Massie and Josh both think she has a crush on him.

**Kristin Gregory: **Has claimed the new hottie from Brazil, Diego as her own, but what happens when Diego, no comprende? And when the Briarwood Tomahawks, get a new amazing goalie, and become unbeatable? Or when that same goalie is a n arrogant jerk using girls left and right, and when Kristin gives up on Diego, who will she snuggle up with???

**Dylan Marvil:** Is about to lose her spot in the PC. What did she do? It's not her fault Massie's jealous because she has a possible TWO dates to Homecoming, and Massie has none. Or does she? Massie has made the hottiest hottie ever! When Dylan gets close to the HART, how will Massie react seeing as she created it. (Just remember that this is a Massington story, I swear!)

**Other People:**

**Nina Callas:** is back with a vengeance. Her parent's allowed her to come back for one semester at BOCD. Little did they know she only came for revenge. This time though there's another hottie to steal, this time from Massie. And steal she will! (Massington!)

**Skye Hamilton: **Is a senior, and has made a new record. She's slept with every hottie in the 12 th grade. However when she spots a mature looking hottie in 11th grade, she'll do anything ot get him!

**Allie-Rose Singer**: Even though she totally admires the PC, she sick and tired of waiting to be accepted! To prove herself to Massie, she steals his guy, so she thinks!

**Derrick Harrington/Derrington: **Has moved to Westchester for his parents. He goes to a private elite school which (who knew?) doesn't have dress code. When he slams into the prettiest girl in school, he thinks it's the biggest mistake of his life. Yeah right? She transforms him into a girl magnet. He finds a talent in soccer. And his life is perfect. I mean he can get any girl he wants and get he does. Including a particular senior, a hottie from Europa! A wannabe, and since he loves a good cat fight, a couple of girls in the same clique, too bad he doesn't know all five girls think he actually wants to go out with them.

**The Briarwood Boys:**

**Cam Fisher: **All's good in his life, until Massie decides she wants someone, then Cam's life is turned upside down! Good thing he has Claire to fall back on, or does he?

**Josh Hotz:** Thought Alicia wanted to go farther, so what went wrong? Now she has a crush on Massie's guy! That's got to be against girl code, I mean it is in guy world! 

**Diego Honduras: **Has just moved to America, and suddenly some girl is into him! He thinks it's going well, until she starts asking him things he doesn't understand, she gets mad, and then he finds out she was never really into him? I mean why else would she sleep with that guy? Ugh! Girls! Guys are so much easier to understand!

**Kemp Hurley: **Is going with Dylan to Homecoming, but may have to dump her if she get's kicked out, or sleeps with another guy, before she'll sleep with him! Eh, whichever comes first?

**Chris Plovert:** Thought Dylan liked him, but then goes out with Kemp. Not that much drama happens with him, until him and Diego start spending a lot of time together, and Plover thinks, -wait do I see a bromance???


	2. Chapter 2

Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School

The New Green Café

Friday, September 13

12:07 PM

As Massie made her way to Table eighteen, still hers after all these years, she realized just how fortunate and unfortunate her life really was. She had been queen bee over the same people since the sixth grade. And though the PC had had it's middle school drama's all had been steady since beginning high school, two years ago. Claire continued to date Cam. Alicia and Josh were inseperable. Kristina had since dumped Dune and Dempsey and gone for the new hottie from Brazil, Diego. Diego barely understood English, but he was the hottest thing this school had to offer. Dylan was still wavering between Plovert and Kemp, but Massie could care less. Her life was unfortunate in that since her "friends" had taken all the HART's she was single. But Massie didn't let that get to her,…most of the time. The only reason she was letting it get to her now was that Homecoming was just three weeks away, and she needed a date. As she set down at the cramped table, she was almost shaking with fear. Table Eighteen was so cramped now, because not only did the PC sit there with Massie as Alpha, Claire as Beta, and Kristin, Alicia, and Dylan, but also the BB, sat there. BB stood for Briarwood Boys, with Cam as Alpha, Josh as Beta, and Kemp, Plovert, and Diego.

Immediately after sitting down and greeting the PC and BB, she pulled out her BlackBerry Storm and shook it at all the girls. They began to text immediately.

"Oh la la la, official Pretty Committee business? Huh, A-leesh?" Kemp, the perv, asked. Kemp and Plovert always called Alicia A-leesh, because they insisted that Josh had her on a leash. And as their own personal secret, a reference to her large Ass.

"Shut up! Josh! Baby help me out here!" Alicia yelped.

"Dudes seriously it's not funny." Josh said with a straight look on his face. Kemp and Plovert stifled their laughter.

**Massie:** Wow, A, ur guy stix up 4 u!!!

**Alicia: **I no!!! N he's hawt!!

**Dylan: **um, boy probs here!

**Massie: **No 1 cares D

**Kristin: **Diego is so HOTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Claire: **Wat did u ned M?/

**Massie: **Thanx Claire, I was just making sure u all had dates 2 homcomng?

**Alicia: **duh! J already asked me! 3

**Kristin:** Diego, hopefully! I'll ask him ur slpvr

Gawd! When would Kristin learn that not all shorthand was readable! Massie was severely pissed.

**Dylan: **K or P???? IDK!????

**Claire: **who do ya think? Cam atw.

**Dylan: **I mean Kemp is so funny, but Plovert is so HAWT! And he's always getting hurt.

**Claire: **btw, that means all the way

**Dylan: **I really don't know! I mean srsly?!

**Claire: **and tat means by the way..

**Massie:** D, C get control of ourselves!!!

**Claire: **wat did I do wrong?

**Massie: **I tink we all now wat btw means!

**Claire: **Oh tat, sry, g2g.

Claire slipped her phone in her pocket, tapped Cam on the shoulder and they began kissing. They did that almost everyday, just so everyone knew that they were each others, and no one else's! Just then the lunch bell rang, and they all rushed to their lockers, throwing away their barely touched low-fat turkey sandwiches.

During her next period, English, Massie made a list.

My problem 

We all know!

My Solution

A) Find an A-list hottie from another school

B) Find a hottie at this school

**C) Make someone look great for one night and take them to Homecoming**

And that's why Massie was still the queen bee, she always had a solution! Now all she had to do is find a suitable C- list loser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, Lisi Harrison does, or Genghis Grill, no matter how much I like their food. Or Pirates of the Caribbean either. Just thought I'd put that in there. **

Block Estate

The iPad

Friday, September 13

6:00 PM

The PC was going to show up any moment and Massie still didn't know if she was going to tell them her idea. If she didn't she would have to come up with some reason why she kept changing the subject whenever anyone brought up her date to Homecoming. Or some way to make everyone think she had a date until she could actually get one.

There was a knock on her door, and Claire called her name.

"Massie, let me in I have something I need to tell you before the others get here. A lot of gossip points, I don't know 100, maybe?" Massie let Claire in.

Claire set down on her bed. While Massie stood and began to walk back and forth.

"Massie, what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Why would you think something's wrong? Just forget about it. What is it you wanted, 100 gossip points?" Massie spat out in one breath.

"Well I don't know about 100, I don't really understand the whole gossip point system. But uh, so after school today, Cam came over, and we were making out. Right? And then well we closed the door, and….-"

"You didn't!" Massie exclaimed.

"We so did!" Claire grinned.

"What was it like-Wait I don't want to know!"

"Good idea." Claire giggled as there was another knock at the door.

"Massie, let us in. We're all here!" Alicia, Kristin, and Dylan called.

"Are you going to tell them?" Massie asked.

"Well,-"

"Do it! They'll totally respect you so much more!" Massie exclaimed.

"Well, ok, ok, ok." Claire agreed, while getting up to open the door for the other three. Kristin, Alicia, and Dylan walked in and set out their sleeping bags.

"So, Claire what are you going to tell us?" Alicia asked.

"That will make us respect you so much more…?" Kristin added as Dylan nodded. And all three giggled.

"I'll tell you later." Claire asked pretending to eat M&M's.

"No," Massie exclaimed, steering Claire toward the rest of the PC, already sitting down in the circle of sleeping bags. "You'll tell them now!"

"But Massie-" Claire was cut off.

"Ok, ok let's make this into a game. We'll call it…How Far You've Gone." Massie grinned and Claire giggled. She was smart enough to see how this game was going to work.

"What you do, is you tell everyone your crush, or boyfriend, and then you tell us how far you've gone with them, and the person that's gone the farthest," She paused to add tension. "Gets my new baby blue Dior shades!" All the girls cheered, especially Kristin and Claire.

"I'll start!" Alicia volunteered. "Ok, ok, ok so, well, lets see, um two weeks ago, after a soccer game, we were making out, and then we were on the ground and all our clothes were off, but we didn't go all the way, we just went far, he felt my-" Alicia was cut off.

"We don't need to know anymore, I think we got it! Who's next?" No one volunteered. "How about you, Kristin?"

"Oh, well, OK. Well , first I want it known, that I slept with Dune a couple of times, before I dumped him, so I'm not "inexperienced" or anything! SO um it was actually last night at his house. Diego, you know. Well we ate, and I met his parents, and then we went down to his TV room, which is like a movie theater, and we-we-we made out on his couch, and then he kissed my jaw, and my neck, and my collarbone, but that was as far as we went. So I guess so far I'm losing." Kristin spat out.

"Yep, so far you are, because, sorry, but past relationships don't count. Dylan you're up."

"Um, well ok well, see I can't decide between Kemp and Plovert so I'll tell you all both. Um with Kemp we went on a date to Genghis Grill, and we were sharing a plate, and we both ate the same noodle, and it was like the Lady and the Tramp, and then our lips met, and we made out. But that's as far as we went. With Plovert, after a game he walked me home, and we were sitting in my back yard, and he helped me take off my shoes and we kissed. Yeah, I know don't laugh."

"Ha-ha, sorry had to do it." Claire added in.

"Claire." Massie smiled.

"Well, Massie already knows, after school today me and Cam were making out, and then he shut the door, and crawled on top of me, and we went all the way."

"No". Alicia gasped

"Yes, my first time today! EEP!, but you can't tell anyone, Cam will think I betrayed him or something!"

"Don't worry!!" They all giggled knowing one of them would tell.

"So, I think we know who won." Massie smiled and gave the shades to Claire.

"Wait, wait, wait, I said we almost got there-" Alicia argued.

"But you didn't, so -" Massie was cut off.

"Wait, Massie what about you??" Dylan asked. Gawd! Massie couldn't believe Dylan was still in the Clique she hated her so much. Every time Massie was avoiding something, Dylan went ahead and brought it up.

"Well, me and, -I don't know if you know yet- Chris Abeley, are back together! I know a senior! Well I could tell you, or I could let your little minds wander. Besides what fun would it be if the winner already owns the prize?" Massie was completely and totally lying, but only Claire knew that!

"So are you going to Homecoming with him?" Kristin asked, leaning in.

"I don't know, I like to wait until just before, to see if any hotter dates appear." Massie said thinking of her brilliant plan. "So girls, who are you guys going to Homecoming with?" She leaned in.

"Josh!"

"Cam"

"Diego, I need to ask him!"

Dylan was quiet.

"Gawd! Dylan, it's Homecoming! Your not marrying him!" Massie screeched.

**So, I had a lot of free time today, it's summer, and since this is my first fanfic I'm uploading them quickly! I hope you like, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, Lisi Harrison does, or any of the products labeled in this chapter. But I do recommend most of them.**

The Block Estate

The iPad

Friday, September 13

6:55 PM

"I know, but if I choose one and reject the other, the one I reject will think I don't like him, and will tow-tally forget about me!" Dylan whined.

Massie took a deep breath, she was majorly pissed at Dylan, but managed to calm herself. "Ok, heads Kemp. Tails Plovert."

"Massie! You can't just head-tails, a C-plus!"

"Yes, you can, because I really don't think you're a C-plus, or even have a C-plus, or even know what a C-plus is! Because by the looks of you and your mom, your probably an A-plus, and a B-plus!" Massie snapped at Dylan. Her amber eyes staring with all fierceness, to the red-head.

"A what?" Alicia asked timidly, Dylan flinching at the intenseness of Massie's stare, and not being able to talk.

"An ass, and a bastard." Massie said with a devilish smile.

A collective gasp went through the four other girls in the room. There was a moment of silence before Dylan went ballistic.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOM!!!?!"

"Well, you won't tell us what happened to your dad, so what are we supposed to think?" Massie shot back, the way only an alpha could.

"My dad is none of your business."

"Um, are you not part of the PC? Everything in this Clique is everyone's business. Did you miss the game we just played?"

"No, but I" she stuttered and paused, then took a deep breath. "I just can't tell you about my dad! Is that so hard for you?! Or do you always have to stick your nose in?!"

"Guys, can you please stop fighting?" Claire said quietly. Massie turned toward Claire, then back to a calm-on-the-outside-but-a-raging-sea-on-the-inside Dylan.

"Since Claire, has and will always be my BEST friend, I'll respect her and make this simple for you. Tell me who your going to homecoming with and I won't kiss your bitchy ass out of the PC." Massie said narrowing her eyes, she'd give Dylan five seconds.

One

_Kemp or Plovert? _Dylan thought.

Two

_Kemp is so good at soccer, but he's such a per, maybe having a pervish bf wouldn't be so bad…_

Three

_BUT Plovert is so cute, and sweet, OH what d o I do?_

Four

_Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo…_

"Five!" Massie said out loud.

"Klovert!" Dylan blurted.

"Um, uh-huh, see unless Kemp and Plovert are gay, and that's their couple name, I don't think that's a person.." Massie said sarcastically while grinning smugly. Preparing to kick her least favorite out. Before it occurred to her that this would be the first time any of the five have been kicked out since Alicia was in eighth grade.

"I meant, I meant Kemp." Dylan said, and then was proud of herself. Massie sighed, giving up quickly for her. "Fine, you can stay."

**BOCD High**

**Massie's Oak**

**Monday, September 16, 7:55 AM**

**The PC and BB**

"So," Cam asked, looking at Claire, but to everyone, "what did you guys do this weekend?"

"Oh, you know the usual." Dylan said, flipping her hair, hoping either Kemp or Plovert would notice. Even though she had told Massie Kemp, if Plovert asked her before she asked Kemp she would say yes.

Claire giggled at Cam's puzzled look, and explained. "Hung out at Massie's, then Saturday we went shopping, and Sunday we hung out by the pool."

"Oh" Cam said.

"Hey, we'll have to come over sometime next Sunday!" Kemp, and his perverted self said. Dylan giggled flirtatiously, and flipped her hair again. Massie sighed Dylan SO needed to learn how to flirt.

"Hey, Dylan your cute, wanna go with me to Homecoming, babe?" Kemp asked raising his eyebrows. "Sure." Dylan smiled and walked over to him, slid her arm through his.

"_then again…" _Massie thought.

"Oh, that reminds me, Claire-Bear, would you give me the privilege of escorting you to the Homecoming dance?" Claire giggled and nodded, then Cam gathered her into a hug, and pecked her on the lips.

Diego, Kristin, and Alicia, and Josh, were all talking amongst themselves, when the first bell rang. Like the alpha's they were, Cam and Massie instructed their cliques to stay back and be "fashionably late". After the field was emptied, the lined up with the PC in front, and the BB behind them. Massie, in the middle as always. When they walked in all heads turned to them, eyes full of envy. Massie had secretly always loved how no one got in their way. However as they walked by the office, Massie didn't notice someone walk in front of them, across the hall. Since Massie was the alpha she always walked a little in front of the rest of the PC, which normally was a good thing.

BAM! Massie and the clueless loser walking across the hall bammed into each other. Their was a collective gasp. The loser's Harry Potter glasses were knocked off, and his perfectly right, shoulder length girl-hair-cut hair was knocked out of place, his shirt tail was untucked, when he was knocked to the ground. Massie, on the other hand, was only slightly baffle as she fell to the ground.

"Ehmagawd! What's is your problem?!!!" Massie squealed, not looking at the loser but fixing her hair back to perfection.

I'm sorry, I didn't know-" He was cut off when Massie amber eyes cut into him. He cringed.

For the first time Massie looked at the guy. He was so ugly, zitty face, the worst haircut she'd ever seen, and he hid behind his glasses. He wore a blue plaid sweater vest over a white long sleeved oxford, and khaki pants. Did he think BOCD had a dress code? But with his glasses knocked off, Massie could see into his big blue, almost like a puppy dog, eyes. With his hair in his face, she could imagine him with a shaggy haircut, and she loved it. But then he "fixed" hair, and put on his glasses and all that was lost. Massie pushed him back down as she got up, and stepped over him, the PC followed. At the next bathroom the PC rushed in, as the BB continued to their lockers.

"Ohmygawd Massie, are you ok?" Kristin asked as Alicia and Dylan helped her straiten her hair and clothes, and Claire looked at her with a worried expression.

"Yeah I'm fine, what was that C-lister thinking?" she slowed down at the end of thinking and began to think to herself deeply. As she said C-list she remembered her plan, and thought about that dork. With facial cleanser, contacts, a new haircut, and a wardrobe makeover he'd be hotter than Zac Efron in 17 again. She gasped.

"What?" Dylan asked, as the others stood there waiting. Massie checked her gloss in the mirror, and then walked out the others following. She had found the perfect guy to makeover, the perfect guy to take to homecoming. The perfect C-list loser. With that in mind, Massie walked out of he bathroom more confident then she'd been before the accident.

**Hope you like, you've been asking for Derrington, and I brought him in for you guys. R&R please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Just wanted to let you know that I updated the Summary, or the first chapter, and you'll learn so much more about this story, and future events, so just FYI when Derrick has his transformation, that's about the**_** beginning **_**of the story. So go check it out, before you read farther. R&R? Thank you! Sorry it took, so freakin long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique, or the Clique characters, Lisi Harrison does.**

**BOCD High**

**Thursday, September 19**

**English Class**

**10:45**

Massie sat in the back of Mrs. Pedermenn's class, and tapped her pen, not paying any attention to Mrs. Pedermenn. Instead her eyes were glued on the new kid. This was her first class with that guy she'd run into on the hall. Mrs. Pedermenn had introduced him as Derrick Harrington, a new kid from Ohio. Ohio? Really? It was like he was _trying _to be a loser. (A.N. no offense to people from Ohio, it's just that the new kid always seems to have moved from Ohio, and it just seems kind of bland. I don't know though, I've never been there, it could be awesome, I mean you have Lebron James and Shaq, and lots of other awesomness. Your awesome if your from Ohio reading my fanfic, really your awesome if your from anywhere reading my fanfic. Sorry, I'll get back to the story now.) But Massie knew she could change that, if anyone could it was her. She started to write down all the things she would do for him, this was a good deed, she convinced herself, she was just getting something out of it also.

Things to turn Fashion Nawt-ie into Fashion Hawtie

1. Make an appointment with Jakkob, _URGENTLY!_

2. Bring him a thing called "facial cleanser"

3. Take him to an eye doctor to get contacts

4: After all the above have him come on a shopping trip.

Day to Do this:

SATURDAY!

"Massie?" Mrs. Pedermenn's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes ma'am?" She said in her sweetest voice.

"What are you planning as the topic of your Research Report? It is one-third of your grade, you know."

Massie glanced frantically around the room, looking for something interesting. "Um,…chalk." She nodded. Besides she could always change it later. There were a few giggles from around the room.

"Chalk, I see." said Pedermenn nodding, unconvinced. The bell rang.

"_Saved by the bell."_ Massie thought. "_So cliché." _Everyone jumped from their seats, and darted out of the classroom. Massie waited on the new ki- Derrick. She mentally corrected herself. He actually stayed after class to _talk _to the_ teacher._

_Ugh, _Massie thought, _This is going to take a lot of work._

**BOCD New Green Café**

**Thursday, September 19**

**12: 00 PM**

**Table 18**

Massie slid into her seat next to Cam and Claire, and Alicia and Josh.

"Hey Massie." Claire greeted her. "I was wondering if I can go hang out with Cam Saturday?"

_All day?, _Massie thought. "Sure" she said. _New Plan: No one knows, not even PC_, Massie ran through it in her head. She could say she was out of town but Claire would see she wasn't.

"Hey Kris, Diego, are you guys hangin out Saturday?" Massie asked.

"Actually, there's a soccer tournament at Westchester Valley Christian and I was going to go watch that." She answered then turned to Diego. "Do you wanna g with me to watch?"

"Sure I'd love it." Diego said after thinking for a while translating Spanish to English in his mind.

_2 down, 2 to go_

Josh asked Alicia, "What are you doing Saturday?"

Then Alicia surprised Massie, "Dyl, invited me to New York, her mom's recording a special Saturday episode with Travie McCoy, and then Usher's gonna perform." Massie didn't know Dylan and Alicia were that close. She decided not to dwell on it though, because thanks to Dylan she was free Saturday. Free to transform the dweeb into a HART. _And then teach him some social skills_, she thought.

**Yeah, sorry for delay, kind of took a year to get back to this story. Lol. Ok well I'll try now to get back to writing again and hopefully you enjoyed reading this, but the only way I can know is if you review. (: xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

BOCD High

Thursday, September 19

2:30 PM

6th period

**The bell rung and Massie couldn't wait to leave this boring history class and head to yoga, but Derrick was in this class and she had to invite him over. She told the PC to go on, and came up with an excuse as to why she had to stay. She waited right outside the classroom, and leaned against the wall. As soon as he came out, he looked at her then blushed and turned the other way. She sped after him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. **

"**Hi, I'm sorry about this morning-" she cut him off with her hand, he was getting on her nerves everyone knew she got the first and last word, and she was doing him a favor. **

"**K, I'll make this quick, you are coming over to my house Saturday at 8 AM, and expect to be busy all day. No not like that. I don't like you, I'm gonna do you a favor. And. Don't. Tell. Anyone." Massie sped-talked.**

**He thought then said, "Where do you live?" She smiled, content. **

"**Find me on Facebook later tonight, I'll FB chat you." Then she turned and walked away. People stared. Why had Massie Block just talked to nerdiest new kid in BOCD high. No one knew, not even the nerd. **

**Sorry it's extremely short but really this was part of the last chapter, I accidentally deleted. When I write more, I'll put more up. But I won't have the encouragement to right more, unless you tell me, review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Q: How come sometimes my chapters turn into italics/bold and underlined when I upload them here? How can I stop it?**

**Are you excited? Here is the transformation.**

**Block Estate**

**Saturday, September 21**

**7:56 AM**

**Massie's Bedroom**

She had scheduled an appointment with Jakkob. She had gotten him an appointment for contacts. She had scheduled an appointment with the best dermatologist in Westchester, and he had promised Massie, that he could have Derrick zit-free by Monday morning.

Massie fell back on her bed and took a deep breath. After today she'd not only have a HART for Homecoming, but will have accomplished her biggest feat in make-over's since the Tiffany box trailer fiasco in 8th grade. Her intercom beeped and Inez told her she had a visitor. She quickly mirror-checked her outfit: BCBG blue plaid empire mini-dress, and skinny dark-wash Sevens, along with a pair of blue plaid Sperry Topsiders. She picked up her Louis Vuitton hobo satchel, and took another deep breath before stepping out her door and down the stairs.

Derrick set in the foyer, looking as ugly as ever. He was wearing a green off brand polo, and jeans that were just a tad too short showing a hint of ankle before his trying-to-be-skater shoes. His hair hang too long on either side of his face, and Massie couldn't wait to get out of the door. She waved her hand, telling him to follow her.

Outside Isaac was waiting by the Range Rover. He opened the door for her, and then Derrick. Derrick looked slightly shocked that she had a driver.

Massie told Isaac to take them to Jakkob's salon.

"Who's Jakkob? What am I doing here?" Derrick asked and looked like he had about five thousand other questions to ask her. Massie didn't know what to tell him. That she was just doing this from the bottom of her heart? That she liked him? Ha, not even in an alternate universe. That, this was her civil service project for Miller's class?

"I'm doing something about that mop in your head. And then that inch of plastic between you and the rest of the world, and then that disease sprouting from your skin, and then those clothes you think look good on you." He was quiet for awhile after that. But then he asked the inevitable question.

"Why?"

_Because I can't stand having such an ugly face in my school. _That's what Massie wanted to say. That's what she should have said. But she didn't. Mostly because she knew he wouldn't _really_ like her if he knew she had been horrible to him when he was ugly, no matter how hot she made him. Massie was saved from having to answer because they arrived at the salon right then.

"Mayseeee." Jakkob's French apprentice greeted her as she entered.

"Jean-Claude" she greeted as she walked up and they air kissed each other's cheeks.

"Here for a blow-out?" Jean-Claude said not even noticing Derrick awkwardly standing in the entry. Instead Jean-Claude took his seat behind the register and by the phone.

"No, actually I'm here for him." She said pointing at Derrick. The second Jean-Claude noticed Derrick his nose wrinkled in disgust at Derrick's hair. Jean-Claude and Massie's eyes met for a split second. Just as Jean-Claude began to address Derrick, Jakkob and a customer came out through the curtain that separated the entry from the salon. Jakkob offering the customer some advice on how to keep their hair looking as good as did then. He told the customer goodbye and she went towards Jean-Claude to pay.

"Massssssie." Jakkob's face lit up.

Massie and Jakkob air kissed each other's cheeks, and Jakkob whispered in Massie's ear: "Is that him?" She nodded.

"Oh God." Jakkob sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"Come here, …?" he silently asked for his name.

"Derrick." Massie filled.

They followed Jakkob behind the curtain and Jakkob set Derrick in a chair and began discussing what hair might look good on him with Massie.

"What do you think, short and spiky?" Jakkob asked, spritzing Derrick's hair with water and beginning to comb through it. Massie's mind flashed to Plovert's hair. "No, not spiky." Massie replied.

"What about just a normal good boy, classic crew cut?(**A.N. just a plain short hair, nothing special, normal guy haircut.**) Massie's mind flashed to Cam. "No, I don't think that's right either." Massie squinted trying to think of something good.

"Um, what about like a faux hawk?" _Kemp_ Massie thought, and her nose crinkled. "I hate faux hawks." She said.

Then she remembered when he'd bumped into her. _Shaggy_, she thought.

"What about like a shaggy, kinda in the eyes, cut?"

"Perfect!" Jakkob cried. "My little protégé." He smiled at Massie and then began working on Derrick.

An hour and a half, and a bucket load of hair later, she began to see a change. _Getting there,_ she thought. She high fived Jakkob, and Derrick began shaking his hair from his eyes, and then he did something Massie didn't expect. He did the most perfect guy hair flip she had ever seen. And she knew without the glasses and acne, that one little hair flip would make girls go crazy.

"That!" She cried, "Do that again." He did another great hair flip, and Massie just said. "Yes, there's one less thing I have to teach you."

" I like it." Derrick said.

Once they got back in the Range Rover and headed to Dr. Zimmerman's office, Derrick was back to asking questions. Massie answered them as nice as she could even though he was getting on her nerves. Derrick had to go in the office by himself, but apparently Dr. Z, put fast acting cream on his face and gave him some to put on his face every 30 minutes and his acne should be gone in 4 hours. Derrick said something about another cream to keep the acne off, but Massie was listening, she was smiling ear to ear. It was working.

On the way to the eye doctor, Derrick told Massie thank you. Instead of a snappy remark like she should have said, she just smiled, and wondered how and why she was being so nice to this used to be loser, not quite hottie.

As if Massie hadn't already gotten lucky enough, the eye doctor had a 6 month supply of Derrick's prescription in contacts in his office. Massie thanked Gawd. As soon as they got back in the car, Massie was so happy, she actually hugged Derrick and squealed. That was SO un-alpha-like that Massie was a little embarrassed afterwards. Derrick blinked a lot getting used to the contacts but then looked in a mirror. Already, it had been 3 hours and his face looked so clean. The acne-cleansing industry are miracle workers, Massie thought. Even though Derricks case wasn't that severe it was still amazing.

"Where are we going, now?" Derrick asked.

"The mall, I want to buy you a complete new wardrobe." Massie was still smiling, for some reason, this new hot Derrick, made her not care about acting like an alpha around him, and Massie didn't know if that was good, or bad. Derrick just smiled at her, and Massie realized that was something he had naturally, like her, good straight white teeth.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Massie realized just how quickly she had to get Derrick just one outfit, that he could wear and then go shopping for the rest, because BOCD students were flocking the place. Isaac dropped them off in front of Macy's, and Massie speed walked in. She quickly found, some loose jeans and told Derrick how to make them sag just enough. She found a plain white T-shirt, and faded brown leather jacket. _Perfect_, she thought.

Once he had tried them on, Massie practically ran to the cash register and bought them, then ripped the tags off of them and ordered Derrick to put them on. As he walked out of the dressing room, several minutes later, Massie saw several girls around turn and look at him, and Massie had a feeling Derrick knew how good he looked. She couldn't help but smile as he walked toward her, and she recognized a few girls from BOCD, and even thought she was one of them take a picture with her phone of Derrick and Massie.

As they walked around the mall, Massie and Derrick began talking, just like friends, learning about each other. Massie wasn't ashamed to be seen with him, and he suddenly began acting cooler. Massie guessed all he had needed was a confidence boost. They went and bought him clothes at Lacoste, Alfani, Nautica, PacSun, Tommy Hilfiger, Banana Republic, and Urban Outfitters. Massie suspected he had enough clothes to last him a month without re-wearing and she knew guys did that more than girls. She still thought he had enough natural fashion sense to pick up and make his own style, and go shopping on his own next time. They went to Pinkberry, and Massie couldn't help but smile every time she looked at him.

"What?," he asked one time. "you can't believe all my raw sexiness?" She bumped him playfully. "Nooo, I'm proud of myself."

"Sure…." He teased her. And somehow it didn't bother Massie all that much.

As they got a table at Pinkberry, Massie noticed Derrick watching the TV in the corner. They were showing the highlights from a US versus Madrid soccer game.

"You play soccer?" Massie asked.

"Goalie." he said.

"Why don't you try out for the Briarwood team?" She asked.

"I don't know, I played club soccer last year and the new moved here and I thought I should take a break."

"No!," Massie said. "If your good enough to play select, you'd only be hurting BOCD by not trying out! Besides, I heard their looking for a goalie…."

"Really? Maybe I will try out then…"

She held her hand up for a high five and he hit her hand. Both of them were beaming. She looked at him again, as they ate their ice cream. She thought she should give him a new name. Derrick was a hot name and all, but it didn't fit his new look, it fit his old one.

"What's your last name?" she asked.

"Harrington. Why?"

"Derrick Harrington. Derrick Harrington." She repeated putting different stresses each time. His eyebrows just knitted together.

"What's your last name?" he asked

"Block, Massie Block."

"Derrington!" She knew that was it.

"What?"

"That's what I'm calling you now, Derrington."

"Fine, then I'm calling you, Block."

"Ok Derrington."

"Ok Block."

They just smiled at each other, as another LBR shot a picture of the two with her phone.

**OK, now I'm really excited about the future of this story. Are you? Well, I can't know unless you review. And I can't write more, until I think you like it, review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Block Estate **

**Sunday, September 22**

**The Spa**

**9:21 AM**

Massie had everything checked off of her list, the girls would be here any minute all wanting to know what the hell she was up to yesterday. Massie's phone had been going off almost non stop since yesterday, and Massie wondered two things: How did all these LBR's get her number, and why did she choose such an annoying ring tone.

As Massie sank down into the hot tub she remembered yesterday evening: After her and Derrington left Pink berry, they went to one more store and then headed back to the Range Rover. When they were almost to his house, Massie gave Derrington her number and Derrington gave her his. Massie watched as he pulled out his iPhone, _3 more points in the natural coolness factor, _she added in her mind. Ever since the hair cut that morning Massie had been mentally giving Derrington "cool points", she knew it was lame, but it was one way to keep up with his progress from the C to the A-list.

She noticed him save her number as "Block", and so she saved his number as "Derrington". He wiggled his eyebrows at her, she giggled. Ever since the contacts Massie had to be brave to look him straight in the eyes. He had big brown puppy dog eyes, and every time Massie looked in to them she forgot how to act like an alpha, but when it was just the two of them, Massie looked in them all the time, because she stopped caring about acting right with him, and he was always looking into hers. They smiled at each other again as they had in pink berry and then Massie looked out the window as Derrington told Isaac which way to turn. 

"Have you seen Iron Man 2, yet?" Derrington asked her. She hadn't though much about that movie, it was kind of action-y. But she had watched the first one at Claire's house with Claire and Todd, and it wasn't that bad. 

"No, not yet." She just stated not expecting his next question.

He waited a full minute, and what Massie couldn't see was that he was secretly freaking out about asking her. Inside his stomach was full of butterflies, and his heart was thudding a mile a minute. His fingers drummed along the door and he glanced out the window before swallowing the lump in his throat and taking a very deep breath. 

"Do you want to go see it tomorrow night?" He asked, and then, if it was possible began freaking out more. _Why had he done that? Why had he asked her? 8 hours ago he was the biggest geek in BOCD, and she was the most beautiful, popular girl! But she had been awfully nice in the mall and he liked the way she looked at him then. _The next few seconds were literal torture for Derrick, but then she shifted in her seat looked at him, and asked: "With you?" He nodded quickly and she smiled a warm smile and said, "Yes." He sighed deeply, he knew what he would've said 8 hours ago: _Really?_, but he knew that now he was supposed to act more confident. So he didn't ask he just smiled. 

As they pulled up the drive to his house, Massie smiled bigger as she realized he was rich. Just like her. She mentally expanded GLU to GGLU, Guys and Girls Like Us. As he thanked her, she got lost in his puppy dog eyes. He got out of the car and walked around grabbing his bags, when he came to her side and began to walk up the steps to his front door, she rolled her window down and said loudly enough for him to hear, "I'll go out with you if you go to the Homecoming dance with me." She smiled her most endearing smile.

"Sure." he said then turn and took the stairs two at time. She rolled her window up and squealed. He walked in the front door of his house and sank into his bed. 

"Wow." He said. His housekeeper came in his room. 

"Derrick?" Hanna asked incredulous staring at him. 

"Hi Hanna, you know that girls house I told you I was going over too, yeah she did this to me."

"Wow, Derrick you look good, did you thank her?" Derrington sighed. Hanna was his housekeeper, but basically acted like his mom most of the time because his real mom was never actually at home. She was always off at a shopping trip in Paris, or the beach of the Bahamas or the jungles of Peru. His dad worked from 6 AM to 11 PM everyday even Saturdays so the only time Derrick saw him was Sundays. When his parents announced they where moving to a suburb of New York city, at first Derrington was sad because Hanna couldn't come with them. Hanna's two real children: George and Maria, were both in college, and Hanna told herself they were adults and Derrick was only 16, so she made the decision to move with the Harrington's to Westchester. 

Isaac let Massie drive on the way home. She had her permit and only had to wait a few more weeks before she could get her license. In truth, Massie would still want Isaac to drive her places but was excited because her parents had promised her a nice car when she got her license. When they finally got home, Inez had dinner ready, and Massie ate quickly knowing either Derrington or the girls were texting her, but Massie's mom did not allow phones at the dinner table.

"Mass, what are you doing tomorrow?" Kendra asked trying to start a conversation. 

"The girls are coming over to the spa, and then I'm going to see Iron Man 2 tomorrow night." 

"Iron Man 2, that doesn't really seem like your type of movie, Mass. Who're you going with? Claire?" Kendra asked.

"No," Massie stated, "Derrick Harrington."

"Oh yes, I knew the Harrington's just moved in. I saw their son last week at the Homeless Benefit Dinner. He doesn't seem, like….your type Massie." 

"He's not. Well, he wasn't. Just wait until you see him tomorrow." 

"Massie, what did you do?" Kendra asked condescendingly.

"Let's just say, I am the master at taking geek and making chic." Massie then excused herself and rushed up to her room. 

**Alicia: 50 gossip points! Urgent!**

**Alicia: OMG! It's you! Spill NOW!**

**Claire: hey where were you all day?**

**Derrington: hey, theres a showing at AMC at 7:45, got my license last week I can pick you up at 7, that ok?**

**Alicia: Tell me, what you were doing with that hottie, and how come everyone is saying its that new kid that knocked you down in the hall!**

**Kristin: ooooh la la, who's that HART Jessica saw you hangin with at the mall today?**

**Dylan: That guy you were with is HOT! Tell. Me. Everything. **

**Claire: why does Alicia keep texting me about some guy you were hanging out with today?**

Massie sighed contently. She loved life. Life was amazing. She sent back two messages. One to all the girls:

**Massie: meet at GLU HQ 9:30. Wait 4 gossip until then.**

and then one the Derrington:

**Massie: 3 the fact that you can drive! 7 is perf, see you then!**

Massie's phone had gone off all night, but she checked it every time, because most of the time it was Derrington. They texted until 3 am, when apparently Derrington's house keeper came and took his phone away. 

,:::':::,

There was a knock at the door of the spa, and Massie rose to get the door. She shivered as she pulled herself out of the hot tub and wrapped herself in a towel.

It was Claire. She had a huge smile on her face, and Massie got the feeling she had figured everything out. She jumped on Massie and hugged her, and then stepped back with a disgusted look on her face because Massie was all wet.

"Ha ha." Massie said, unenthusiastic.

"Did you seriously _make_ that guy hot?" Claire asked. "I can't believe you, your like a miracle worker or something!" 

Massie gasped, "Kuh-laire Lyons! How would Cam feel if you called another man hot!" Massie said sarcastically. Claire just shrugged. Massie didn't push for further details, she didn't want to know if Cam and Claire were fighting.

By this time they were in the hot tub again. Massie told Claire the truth about everything, before the other girls got there. She finished just as another knock came at the door. 

"It's open!" Claire yelled. Alicia, Dylan and Kristen came busting through the door. They dropped their stuff, stripped off their cover ups, and all ran to get in the hot tub. They all began bombarding Massie with questions at the same.

"How'd you do it?" 

"Why'd you do it?" 

"Is he taken?"

"I love what you did with his hair!" 

"He's hotter than all the guys!"

"Does he still act like a C-lister?"

"If he acts like an A-lister, then he's totally the new alpha."

"Perfect for you!"

"Is he a soccer goalie? Some LBR told me he was, I don't know how she would know, but…?"

Massie just waited for them to ask all their questions, she wouldn't start until they were ready to listen. 

**I know this was boring. It was basically just a filler. But guess what's in the next chapter? Something interesting, but I can't write until I know you like this one so review and tell me so!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Block Estate**

**Sunday, September 22**

**The Spa**

**9:35 AM**

As Dylan, Alicia, and Kristin finished off the rest of their questions, Claire giggled in anticipation.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll tell you." Massie grinned. "When he knocked me down the other day, I totally saw alpha potential, because I guess I just have that talent. So I just took him to Jakkob told them how I wanted his hair done, got him contacts, and facial cleanser and then helped him out to pick hawt clothes. And that's how Derrick became Derrrington."

"Huh?" Alicia asked

"Oh yeah, that's my nickname for him, because Derrick is a hawt name and all but it didn't fit. But you guys don't call him that, it's kind of my thing."

"Aww Massie! You two are so cute together! You should go out!" Kristin smiled.

Massie just winked, right before her phone went off.

**Derrington: Hanna finally gave me my phone back. We still on for tonite?**

Massie texted back quickly.

**Massie: Totally ( : hangin with the girls, can you call? I'm sure they want to talk 2 u.**

**Derrington: give me a sec. hanna needs me.**

Massie smiled at her phone. Kristin was right, they were perfect together. This was so boosting her falling status. Massie Block was back on top.

"He's calling in a sec, so you guys can talk to him." Massie said setting her phone on the side of the hot tub.

"Are you guys already going out?" Alicia asked, her fingers hovering over her phone's keypad, waiting to spread the gossip.

Massie thought whether or not she should tell them, and then smiled. "Tonight."

Dylan, Kristin and Claire squealed, and Alicia texted. Massie's phone rang then, and she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Derrington asked from the other side.

"Heyy." Massie sing-songed. "Meet Dylan, Kristin, Alicia, and Claire. Dylan, Kristin, Alicia, and Claire meet Derringt-Derrick."

"Hey" Dylan, and Kristin said one after the other.

"Hola" Alicia smiled.

"Hello" Claire just said.

"Hi, everyone, OK Block, your going to have to tell me which one is which, I've only gone to this school a week."

"Ok um, Dylan, short, red head, _really _green eyes."

"Ok, red head, Dylan, check." Derrington chuckled at something, and Massie smiled.

"Kristin, brunette** (a.n. I picture Kristin as a brunette, and I'm on vacay right now without the books, and can't remember if Kristin is blonde or brunette in the books, so tell me! But as for now, she's a brunette.)**, um blue eyes, plays soccer, a lot."

"Oh yeah, I know her, when I asked the coach if I could have a late tryout, she was practicing spinning then dribbling. Ok Kristin soccer player, check." Kristin smiled at that, and Massie just mouthed: "On a Saturday?"

"Ok Alicia, Hispanic, going out with Josh Hotz." Massie laughed then said "Always texting." She snapped her fingers at Alicia who was _still_ spreading gossip. "The girl that does the lunchtime announcements?" Derrington asked.

"That's me." Alicia smirked.

"Announcements, Alicia."

"Ok, last one, Claire, going out with Cam Fisher, the guy with two different eye colors, um blonde, blue eyes, not that great a fashion sense."

"Oh yeah, I've seen her. Claire, going out with Cam, got it. Let me see, redhead Dylan, soccer Kristin, announcements Alicia, Cam Claire, and beautiful Block."

"Awwww." Kristin and Dylan sighed in unision.

Massie smiled, she loved it. She loved this.

"Yeah I think you got it right." Massie said attempting nonchalance, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"So how'd the tryout go?" she asked. Dating a soccer player would take it to another level, not to mention he'd be in with Cam, and Josh.

"Made it. The last goalie kinda sucked, so it wasn't that hard, but the coach sounded really excited so I guess that's good." Derrington chuckled again.

"So, when's your first game?" Massie asked, knowing it was Thursday at 6.

"Thursday at 6, it's against McAdams Prep."

"I'll be there."

"Cool, so I don't have to ask." Derrington said, and Massie could hear the smile in his voice.

There was a voice in the background of his phone, and Derrington said he had to go, and he would see Massie tonight. As soon as she hung up the girls squealed and then settled into calling Sarah Weller all sorts of names, she had supposedly lost her v-card to Tyler Yost, and then slept with is best friend Harrison Nate the very next weekend.

**A.N. I know its short but I had to cut it off here because the next chapter is the big date! And sorry for the long wait, I have so many good ideas and I'm having trouble trying to make sure this story doesn't have like 20 plus chapters.**


End file.
